[unreadable] This proposal requests funds to renovate the old cage washing facility in the original part of the Animal Services Building (ASB) complex that houses nonhuman primates (NHPs). Our objectives are to provide outstanding animal care for NHPs by maintaining the highest levels of sanitation and complying with USDA regulations and AAALAC guidelines. The need to renovate the old cage wash facility is driven by growing research programs at ONPRC. Much of this growth has been in AIDS-related and other infectious disease projects. To support these projects, the ONPRC has greatly expanded its SPF and expanded SPF-lndian-origin rhesus macaque populations. An increase in cage wash sanitation capabilities will insure successful growth of this valuable colony while preventing contamination of viruses that confound AIDS-related research. In addition, most of the NHPs involved in AIDS-related research are housed in the original part of the ASB and are dependent on the old cage washing facility for NHP cage sterilization and sanitation. [unreadable] [unreadable] This facility has been in service for over 15 years, and it has had increasing use as the number of animals assigned to projects has increased and as the ASB complex has expanded. Fifteen years of very heavy use have resulted in significant deterioration of all mechanical systems of the cage washer. There have been numerous mechanical malfunctions in the last 4 years, resulting in very poor reliability. Thus, a new cage washer is a critical piece of equipment that would provide reliable service for at least another 15-20 years. In addition, the old cage washer is only a single-sided machine, which limits the through-put of cages and restricts the number of animals that can be housed in the ASB without running additional shifts. The proposed purchase of a new, more reliable cage washer that has double the capacity of the current 15-year-old machine would allow ONPRC to continue to expand the use of NHPs, provide back-up capabilities for other cage washers, facilitate compliance with USDA regulations that require cage sanitation at least every 2weeks, and conserve natural and financial resources through improved operating efficiency. [unreadable] [unreadable] We also propose to refurbish drains and wall and floor surfaces throughout the cage washing facility; these upgrades will improve room sanitation levels, create durable finishes that will insure USDA compliance for the long-term, improve efficiency, and provide for a much safer work environment for employees. The following aims are proposed in this grant: [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 1: Purchase a Lynx Model 450LX Rack and Cage Washer, double wide. [unreadable] Specific Aim 2: Remodel the site for installation of the double-wide cage washer and refurbish the drains, floors and walls throughout the cage washing facility. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]